galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
United Stars of the Galaxies
United Stars of the Galaxies ( also known as “The Union”, formerly the United Stars of the Galaxy - before the spread into multiple galaxies) A multicultural, mega-society of the M-0 Galaxy (Milky Way Galaxy) founded in 2220 by uniting the Saran Empire, the Pan Saran Empire and United Earth into a new combined society. The actual date was the 1st of June 2220 but the official date celebrated is 21st of June 2220 to accommodate the Ult who joined only days after the foundation of the Union. The Ult are considered Founding members. To accommodate the new multicultural society, a common place for a new government was needed. A star system was found that was approximately equidistant to Ulta, Terra, Spor and Theben and it was named Pluribus after a Union wide naming contest. The 1st planet in the System was named Pluribus Unum, and while the planet was anything but suitable, it was still selected to be the new seat of government for the Union. The military and fleets were combined into Union Military organizations as well as Intelligence, diplomacy, science, finances and money. Everything was combined and standardized. The United Earth Post Office which had been functioning for fifteen years as the de-facto Union Post Office was officially reorganized into the United Stars Post Office. The Union grew fast and expanded its territory with new member societies joining as well as many independent Saran, Terran and Pan Saran worlds. After the Y’All crisis it was decided to build the Bridge in an attempt to find out where the Y’All came from and to carry the next war to them before they could return. The Bridge connected the M-0 Galaxy with the Andromeda Galaxy but while new species and civilizations have been discovered there so far no traces of the Y’All have been found. The first Andromedan species/civilization to join the Union was the Petharians in 4501 and the official name of the Union was changed from United Stars of the Galaxy to United Stars of the Galaxies. By now there are more than 34 member species in the Andromeda Galaxy as well as members in the Large Magellanic Cloud and in the Fornax Cluster. Currently there are 5021 different member species and civilizations and the entire Union Population exceeds 1.14 Quadrillion beings spread over 36,000 Star systems and 210,000 planets, moons and other places. 'The Union in Numbers as of 5030' There are approximately 390 Billion Star Systems in the Milky Way Galaxy. There are approximately 97 Billion Star Systems in the Upward Sector About 1,800,000,000 Star Systems in the Upward Sector have been surveyed (Explorer Effort over 3000 years) That means only 1.8 % of the Upward Sector is truly explored. There are about 12 Billion Planets in the Upward Sector of which 125 Million are in the habitable Zone of their stars. The Union currently has a presence in 5 Galaxies: *Milky Way (390 Billion) – Of which 3,200,000 are Union *Andromeda, (1 Trillion Stars) – of which 40,000 are Union *Large Magellanic Cloud,(30 Billion Stars) of which 1,200,000 are Union *Small Magellanic Cloud 300 Million Stars of which 5,000 are Union *M 32 (100 Million Stars) of which 80,000 are Union :: 4,525,000 Star Systems claimed as Union Star Systems :: With an average of 2 occupied planets/ moons etc = '9,050,000 celestial objects with an average population of =5,100,000' :: (With Places like Blue Moon, Ross Torus, Pluribus each having several billion beings on one end of the scale and new colonies with 5 -10,000 on the other side.) Combining the claimed stars of all known Species and societies in the Milky Way, including Galactic Council, Shiss, Nul and all the others, only about 2.5% of the Milky Way galaxy is known and explored. Less than 0.1 % of the Andromeda Galaxy is explored. The Census of 5030 counted : 9,050,000,000,000,000 Union Citizens (including all Stations and Moons etc.) 9 Quadrillion Citizens *The Fleet is the largest Organization in the Union with one Trillion beings serving. 1,000,000,000,000 *The Fleet has about 1 Billion Ships of which 200 Million are Battleships The Union had a birth rate of 5.1 births per 1,000 Citizens. 46,155,000,000,000 Citizens are added every year (46 Trillion.) This growth rate would cause the Union's Population to increase to: 13,665,500,000,000,000 Quadrillion in 100 years even if no new societies were join in. In the past fifty years, between 40,000 and 50,000 new Planets and Colonies are founded. 6,335,000,000,000,000,000 Tons of Food are consumed each year on average. The Fleet completely consumes 15 gas planets like Jupiter for fuel every year. Political System The Political System is called a Direct Technocratic Democracy (Decisions are made directly by the people without guidance or moral persuasion, usually relying on multiple choices laid out by experts ). Every problem, proposal or request is first analyzed by the Office of Proposals and is then sent to the Councils. The major Councils are: Science, Political, Foreign Affairs, Military, Health and Medical, Intelligence and Trade and Finance. Each Council gives a recommendation and the proposal or problem is posted on GalNet where every citizen can read about them and leave a comment or opinion. For big issues and major proposals it is advertised and Citizens are encouraged to vote. Representatives can add their opinions and comments about why a proposal is good or bad for their constituency or whatever else they want to say on an issue. Finally a Computronic analysis is made considering all opinions, recommendations and the issue complete with the analysis is put up for a vote. The assembly then has a certain time to vote on it. More significant Decisions (such as to declare Total War are always put up for the entire Union to vote on. It is that a citizen vote upon issues placed on the yearly ballot (even if to just choose no opinion on any particular item), but there are optional votes all through the year as well. The elected President can in some circumstances declare war or an emergency and if the state of emergency is ratified , the President has near dictatorial powers and can act fast and decisively. The office of the president, VP and the State Department have been completely abolished by 5020 OTT Note One quadrillion; long scale: one thousand billion, or one billiard. Since 4750 there have been a number of studies with public and private funding to try to find alternative energy sources for the Fleet Category:Civilizations Category:United Stars of the Galaxies Category:Society